You and I
by orlandosheart
Summary: When Charles Xavier gets accepted into Oxford he needs somewhere to stay. He found a room mate, Erik Lehnsherr, and he thinks everything will work out. All he needs to do is hide the fact that he is gay. That looks great until he meets his roommate in person. Charles dug his grave and is now putting himself in it. At least he will die because of a pretty face. Modern AU. No powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bruised Ankles and A Melting Heart**

* * *

**Authors Note:**** So this is my first fanfiction that I have ever posted. I would love reviews. Please tell me whats wrong but while doing it please be nice. I feel bad for doing a muilti-chapter one but this story can not just go in one chapter or probably two. This story is based off an amazing video that is an AU of Charles and Erik placed to the song You and I by Ingrid Michaelson. I totally loved it so I asked for permission to write a fanfic and she let me. So I did! Here is the link to the video: watch?v=cU_3oO69_WQ  
**

**Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you will like it.**

**FYI: This story will stay in the teens but I will post snipits that are explicit for this AU. I will post a link at the bottom of the chapter where these scenes will place in. I am doing this because I know some people what plan explicit, others want plot. I hope this will be a good equal. THANK YOU FOR DEALING!**

* * *

Charles stood at the train station looking at the map of the town of Oxford. He has wanted to go Oxford University since the moment he wanted to get a degree in biology. Now looking at an unfamiliar map, in an unfamiliar train station, with a backpack full of his last minutes packing and a suit case that was a bit too big, this felt like a bad idea. He looked at the map for about 10 minutes before finding the street were his flat was. It was about a mile and a half away from the train station. Charles was strongly temping the thought of taking a taxi but he did not want to look like one of those people who are too lazy to walk anywhere. He hosted his over sized back pack higher on his shoulder, kicked his suitcase on its wheels, and started his walk to his new home.

Charles legs were all cramped up from sitting on the train for two hours. The walk was just making it all worse. He had never really been away from home before. He has taken care of himself and his sister for years but he has never been alone. He knew his sister was a phone call away and he would not totally be alone, he would have his roommate. He decided to share a flat instead of paying full rent for one of his own. His family was rich but he was not one of those people flaunt it around for the world to see. He is a humble young man who does not have any expensive clothes or accessories. The most he spent money on was books, any book he could get his hands on. When he decided to move out he gave himself a certain amount of money to spend a month and the only way he would go over is because something was very important.

After about 20 minutes of walking Charles highly regretted his decision of not taking a cab. The edge of his suitcase kept ramming into his heals and his backpack was going to make his back hurt for the rest of the week. Charles cursed himself under his breath, "Damn you, Charles and your pride." He was about to take a break when he saw the street sign for the road that the flat was located on. After it finally sunk in, his stomach became invaded with butterflies. Some were from the joy of being here, some were for the pain of missing his home, and some were from the nervousness of going into his apartment. He had most of his things moved to the apartment a week ago. A bed, dresser, and closet were pervaded. He had all of his books dropped off with his few big things, most of his clothes, and 2 IKEA bookshelves. He has seen pictures of the whole apartment and his roommate sent him pictures of his room after the mover dropped everything off. He was not nervous about the apartment itself at all. All of that had turned out almost perfectly. What Charles was worried about was his roommate. He had talked to the man a few times but they mostly communicated through text and email. The man's name was Erik Lehnsherr and he was about 24, 7 years older than Charles. He had moved here from Germany and his girlfriend recently moved out so he need help paying the rent.

Charles was a good, kind kid. He was smart and he was slightly introverted but people came to love him very easily. Charles big problem was his sexuality. In his junior year he found out why he never liked girls. Yes, some were cute and some were nice but they never intrigued him like they should have. When Charles found out he was gay his told his sister and only his sister. Charles did not throw himself at every man that walked by; he actually did the exact opposite. He only had a few girls as his friends and even fewer guys. Charles was worried that he might not be able to hide this from Erik and he was worried that Erik would throw him out if he did find out.

Charles leaned against the street sign for about 5 minutes thinking of the worst thing possible situations before he started walking again. While walking down the street looking for building his backpack gained about 5 pound and suitcase decided to run into him a bit more. By the time he got to the flat building he was not nervous anymore he just wanted to put his stuff down. He looked up at the building and he had to say that the pictures did not give it credit. The building was Victorian and it was somewhat like all the other ones on the street but it was faded shades of red and cream. It had a front yard and since it was at the end of the row there was a little path on the side leading to the back yard. Charles stood there for a moment just looking, "Groovy."

Charles grabbed his suitcase and started up the steps. He was going to need two ice packs and a cup of tea at the end of this. Charles got up to the steps and got inside the building. It had two separate complexes in it. They were both two stores. Eric and he are sharing the top one. At first to Charles saw this as an upside to the flat but now it was looking like a down fall. When he got to the top and pushed open the door. He had texted Erik when the train arrived to the station so he knows he was not going to be a surprise. When Charles opened the door the first thing he saw was a tall shirtless man stretched out trying to get a cup out of the cupboard. Charles was stunned by the man's lean body but the face hit him in the gut. Charles had dug himself a grave and was not laying himself in it.

The man had turned when the door opened. Charles said with a smile, "I'm your house mate."

The man got a smile on his face that closely reminded Charles of a shark. Then he placed the cup on the counter, "Erik Lehnsherr." His voice was smooth and warm with a bit of a German accent.

Charles leaned against the door frame, "Charles, Charles Xavier."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Eyes and a Suitcase**

**Authors Note: So I am really sorry that this is a day later than I told someone. I feel really bad about that. It took a long time to edit cause I was pretty much ripping apart with my mom. I wanted it to be better than the last one. I hope I achieved that. **

**While editing this with my mom she found every sexual innuendo possible and got me laughing really hard. That was great except I am sick and I have a soe throat. Thank you for all the people who liked and followed. Also thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I will try my best to get the next one out next week. Sorry if it's a bit late. Love you all!**

* * *

Charles looked around the apartment. It was nice and comfortably sized. Enough windows to let in what little sun light England has to offer. He stood there for a moment feeling quite awkward. Finally after standing there for a few minutes just looking at each other, Erik breaks the connection. "Do you want help with that?" nodding his head to Charles' suitcase.

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much." Charles said between trying to catch his breath from his walk. Then he smiled.  
Erik smiled back. That's when Charles noticed that Erik did smile but it was not warm. It was everything but warm. The first thing that came to Charles' head was if he was going to be able to break that cold barrier. The second thing he thought was what had caused this man to become so cold.

"Come upstairs with me so I can show you your room." Erik said as he walked over to pick up Charles' suitcase. When Erik lifted it up all Charles could do was stare. The way Erik's muscles flexed and veins move when his arm lifted was unreal.

After Charles noticed he was staring an embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks. "Yeah, thank you again" Charles stuttered.

Erik started across the kitchen and living room to the stairs. Even though his back was turned Charles felt that he was slightly smirk. Charles followed behind Erik and watched the way his back moved. Charles knew that it was going to be a lot harder to hide the fact that he is gay with a guy like Erik around.

When they got upstairs Erik stopped at the first door. "That's my computer room. If you have a computer you can set it up in there if you want." Charles nodded his head. Then about 5 feet down he pointed to another doorway as they walked by, "My room." Charles took a quick glance in and saw multiple CDs, posters, and clothes. The next door Erik actually stopped at, "That's our bathroom." Finally at the end of the hall were two doors right across from each other. Erik pointed to the door on the right next to the bathroom. "That's the laundry room and linen closet. I suggest you don't run the washer or dryer when you want to sleep or take a shower. Except if you like cold shows and no sleep. Then go ahead I won't judge." Charles chuckled and looked up at Erik. He didn't mean to but he was staring Erik right in the eyes. They were blue-gray like the sky before it storms, they were stunning. Erik stared right back at Charles but did not reply the stupid grin. "Do you always do that?" Erik asked.  
Charles cocked his head to the side, confused, "Do what?"

Erik motioned to Charles' big eyes and stupid smile, "This." Then Erik rolled his eyes. Then Erik crossed the hall and opened the opposite door, the same side as his room. Charles looked in and saw his room. There were two windows. His bed was against the wall that divided his and Erik's rooms. Erik had assembled both of the book shelves and had placed them next to the windows. He looked at Erik grinning again. Erik pointed to the book shelves, "I hope you don't mind. I just saw how many boxes were labels books so I made them. I knew that you would want to get unpacked as fast as possible. I just thought I would help."

Like most of what Charles had said today he replied thank you. Erik shrugged his shoulders and walked the suitcase to the pile of boxes.

Erik started to walk back to Charles, "I'll be in my room if you need anything. Raid the fridge if you want. If you finish anything off replace it." Then Erik walked out of the room.

Charles leaned out the door and said, "Ok, thank you again."

Erik waved his hand and then walked into his room. Charles turned back to look at his own room. He slid his backpack off his shoulder and throw it on the bed. He heard the music Erik just started playing sep through his wall into his room. He looked around and mentally made a list of what he had to do. Then he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the first box starting a long and tedious process.

Charles did 2 boxes per hour. Charles was often so absorbed in what he was doing that he wouldn't notice how much Erik checked on him. Charles only though it was about once an hour but it was actually about four times an hour. At first it was a mistake he was going the get a shirt out of the washer but when he looked in Charles' room Charles was humming along to the music and shaking his butt. It was all Erik could do not to laugh.

Then after about 15 minutes he was curious and he walked over to Charles' room again. This time Charles was putting books on the shelves. Erik looked over and saw that Charles had 6 boxes of tea sitting on his bed. Erik walked over and picked one up, "So, you are a tea drinker?"

Charles jumped a foot up in the air and almost wet his paints. Not many people can sneak up on him. Erik was going to be one of the few. Erik chuckled and his smile lost a bit of its ice. Charles smiled back, "What was your first clue, my friend, but yes I am an avid tea drinker."

Erik throw the box in his hand up into the air. Then turned it to see what type it was, _Earl Grey_. He held the box up to Charles so he could see, "You want me to make you some? I bet you have not had any today."

Charles gave an ear to ear grin. His eyes shown bright reminding, Erik of the oceans you only see on TV and always wanted to go there. Except Charles' eyes are better. "Why thank you my friend!" said Charles.

"No problem, I'll be back in a minute," said Erik as he walked out of the room. Erik does not usually like to help people, he usually tries to do everything but help. Charles is making him break that rule and Erik did not know if you likes it or not.

Charles stood there for a moment just smiling, happy that Erik actually was checking on him. After about 5 minutes Erik came back with the cup of tea and was about to put it on the nightstand. He stopped though because Charles practically came running at him. Instead he just handed cup to Charles. Charles took a sip of tea.

After that when Erik did his noticeable checkups by mostly asked how Charles was doing, if he need help, or is everything alright? On his unannounced checkups he was seeing if Charles needed more tea, if the room was looking like a room of a geek, or if he liked the music.

Finally around 4:30, after the 5th box, he called quits for the day. He stood up and brushed himself off then he walked over a took a sip of his 5th cup of tea. Erik had brought him more ever hour. Charles sat down on his recently made bed and look around his room. The bookshelves were full with read and unread books. He put pictures of his role models, friends, sister, and bands all over the walls. The only space in the room was a spot underneath a big window between the 2 bookshelves. He could not find anything that look good there so he left it.

Charles finished off his cup of tea and felt hunger start to set into his stomach. He grabbed his cup and turned the light off in his room then he headed to Erik's. He thought that maybe Erik and he could have dinner together. He leaned on the door frame of Erik's room and looked at him for a moment. The music was a good volume in Charles' room but in Erik's it was a bit too loud. Erik was lying across his bed with a magazine propped up on his chest. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were not lose but not truly tight. Charles quite liked them. Now looking around Erik's room it was like the dark version of Charles'. Charles looked at Erik again and he had still not noticed him. Charles found a bit of pride in that. "We'll my friend you have a good taste in music." Charles yelled with a smirk.

Erik got slightly started and the magazine slipped but it was not anywhere close to how stupid Charles looked when he got surprised. He turned to Charles a bit irritated, "Thank you. So have you stopped unpacking for the moment?"

Charles felt bad for making Erik irritated, "Yes, I have stopped for the moment. Only about 2 more boxes to go until I am done." There was an awkward silence, "Well, I was feeling a bit hungry and I wanted to know if you want to have dinner together? Only if you don't mind."

Erik got up from the bed, "That sounds good, just don't get used to it. I work late sometimes. Don't ask if I will mind, you will always know whither I want to or not."

Charles gave a sarcastic salute, "Yes sir!" and then he got to the point, "So you want me to make it, you make it, or go out."

"I'm guessing you not much of a cook, so how about I cook. First we need to see what's in the fridge." Erik walked to the door and Charles stepped aside. Erik made his way down the stair and Charles was right behind him. When they reach the last step Erik went to the fridge, while Charles made a beeline to the couch. Charles flopped down and then curled up around the pillow. For some odd reason this place was already starting to feel like home. Erik leaned into the fridge moving things around, trying to find something edible. For about a minute Charles tried his best not to look at Erik's butt but then he just gave up.

When Erik got out of the fridge he came over and sat in a chair facing Charles. The man smirked because seeing Charles curled up reminded him of a young boy. "So we can have moldy salad and pasta sauce," Erik said still smirking.

Charles sat up, "So it seems like we are going to the grocery store."

Erik nodded his head, "Yep. Now go upstairs and get your jacket and shoes on."

Charles started running up to the steps and he almost tripped. Erik chuckled until he heard another thump and a yell, "I'm alright." Then he started all out laughing.

Erik walked over to the door and slipped on his leather jacket and a pair of dress boots. Charles came bonding down stairs with a light corduroy jacket and a pair of Nikes. He had also thrown on a pair of finger less knit gloves. Erik shrugged and opened the door, "Time to show you were the grocery store is. Did you bring money?"

Charles followed him out the door, "Yes I did," and then he tripped on the ledge leading into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackets and Fingerless Gloves **

**Authors note: I give you all the right to get mad at me. I am so sorry this is SO late. I had life come his smash me in the face these past weeks. I sent the story to my one of my grammar friends (after I finally finished it) and she never got it back to me. So I did the checking by myself. I know there will be more then an acceptable amount of errors. If she gets it back to me then I will replace this one with the well revised one. I am so sorry guys. I hope this does not ruin the story for anyone. **

* * *

When Charles and Erik were walking down the street it was like watching a child and a father walk together. Charles walked down the sidewalk looking everywhere while Erik followed with his shoulders hitched forward and hands in his pockets. Charles asked question after question, while proceeding to walk by every corner they should have turned down. Erik would yell out the answers to Charles's questions, tell Charles to turn, or yell stop before Charles walked in front of a car. Erik was tempted to buying a leash at the store and let Charles pick a collar for himself.

Charles was usually a man who was able to take care of himself just fine. However, in this situation he was just so overwhelmed that he did not care that he was acting like a child. He wanted to know everything about Oxford, about its streets, homes, and cementers. Erik and he walked by a street and Charles stopped mid step causing Erik to run into him. This was because Erik had hooked his fingers on the back of Charles jacket collar to make sure he does not get hit by a car. Charles stopped because the street was arches with tree in the stage in between green and yellow. At the end of the street was one of the buildings of Oxford. Charles almost went running to it. Erik ,however, wanted to eat dinner before midnight. He grabbed the back of Charles' jacket and yanked him back.

Charles let out a wine, "But, Erik!"

Erik groaned, "Not now my friend."

Charles stuck out his lower lip in pout, "What happens if that's one of my building. Also what am I going to do next week when I have to walk to school? I have no clue were to go."

Erik just noticed he was still holding Charles' jacket. He let his hand fall to his side, "That, first of all, is not one of your buildings. Second I will drive you." Erik did not know what has gotten in to himself today. For 15 years he has not opened up to anybody. Not even his girlfriends or to his few recent boyfriends. He decided to try out both when he found out he could never really open up to any girl so he thought it might be the gender. After the 5th boyfriend he found out it was just him.

Erik snapped out of it by the tone heard a British accent, "Really!"

"Yes really. I'll drive the way you would walk someday to show you just in case I can't take you one day." Erik said as he started to walk again.

Charles ran to catch up, "Wait, are planning to drive me every day?"

Erik nodded his head, "Yep."

Charles' stupid grin spread across his face, "Groovy, thank you."

Erik smiled at the small man with the big blue eyes, red lips, and flush cheeks. Again Erik looked like a shark. Only a little guard tainted his smile now.

For the rest of the walk Charles's voice was constant white noise. Erik however listened to half of what he said. That is more than most people and that gave Charles a warm feeling in his stomach.

When they got to the store Erik grabbed a cart and they went down every aisle playing the "do we need that" game. By the end they had a cart full of food half extremely expensive and the other half as cheap as possible. Erik turn to Charles with his eyebrows raised, "How are you paying for all of your expensive shit?" Erik asked.

"My friend, there are some things you do not know about me. One of them is that I don't like unnecessary cussing." Charles replied as he pulled out his wallet.

Erik looked a Charles with amusement, "I am a grown man. I have every fucking right to cuss when I want."

"Now you are just being excessive. I don't like you cussing because I know you are smart and have a stronger vocabulary." Charles smiled as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to the casher. He was paying for a 300 dollar grocery trip.

Erik stood there gawking, "There is now way I am letting you pay for all of that. You will be out of money by next week."

"I will never be out of money," Charles signed his name and grabbed 4 bags.

Erik grabbed another 3 and the 12 pack of beer, "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Charles chuckled as they started to walk the 20 minutes it took to get home, "Who would have thought that someone would be able to keep secrets from the man who lives in them? Yes, my friend, I have a bit of money. More than any man should actually."

Erik kept an eye on we're Charles was going but he had not made a mistake yet, "So your one of those rich wankers aren't you?"

Charles groaned at Erik's cussing, "Erik! No I am not. Do I look or act like one?"

Erik looked at Charles for a moment, "Maybe . . ." Charles gives him a look this is a mix of amusement and disgust. Erik chuckled, "No, not at all. If you are rich then why are you living with me? Not that I don't like it or anything."

Charles smiled, "I don't live in the fancy dorms because I wanted to try something new. Thank you, my friend, for not minding." Charles was a bit out of breath from the weight of the bags and the walk.

Erik nodded his head, "Good reason." Then Erik stopped walking.

It took Charles a moment to notice Erik stopped. He turned around and saw Erik staring into the window of a shop. He had set the beer on the ground and placed his hand on the window. Behind the window was a motorbike, a nice, slick, and black motorbike. Not a Harley, no it was more antique, more beautiful.

Charles walked up beside Erik and looked into the window with him for a moment. Then he looked up at Erik, "Do you have an attachment with this bike?"

Erik's shook his head, "No I just really like it. I want to get it someday. That's my big life goal at the moment."

"Have you been saving up money?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, for 2 years now. At first it was for a bike in general but when this one appeared in the window a few months ago I got attached to it."

"How close are you?" Charles was trying to think of a way he could help without just buying it.

"I am 1,000 dollars away. My life expensive a keep getting in the way." Erik said as he bent down to pick up the beer again. He always started to mope when he thought of how far he was away from his goal.

Erik started to walk again but Charles stayed and thought. Erik noticed Charles was not following and turned around "Hey, dude-".

Charles interrupted, "I pay for all of it."

Erik stood there for a moment, "What did you say?"

"I will pay for all of you life expenses like the food, the heating bill, your rent, all of it." Charles stated turning to Erik. Charles had his limit and planned on never going over it but Erik was important. Even though he had only known him for a day it had felt like a happy life time.

"You can't do that," Erik said, shocked and irritated.

"Oh, yes I can my friend. Remember I am rich." Charles said with a smirk as he walked to Erik. "Now we need to get home so you can make dinner before I naw my arm off. I need food and alcohol, I need alcohol.

Charles walked with purpose and Erik was right beside him chuckling. Erik had a feeling that Charles was going to be the death of him. He might like to meet his death.

They were about ten minutes away from home. Charles had started to walk slower from the weight of the bags. Erik was wishing he had brought gloves because his hands were getting cold.

Charles looked back and saw Erik face. He stopped walking and set his bags on the ground. Erik was about to ask what he was doing when Charles started to pull off his fingerless gloves. He turned to Erik and handed them to Erik. "You should wear these," Charles said.

Erik looked at the gloves and then back at Charles. "Why?" asked Erik.

"I can see from your face that your hands are cooled. I don't need then right now so you can wear them." said Charles shrugging his shoulders.

Erik smiled and took the gloves, "My friend, you have only known me for a day and you know me better than most."

"I am able to see many things about you," Charles said while picking his bags back up. He walked a bit faster than before cause his hands were cold now.

Erik was about to ask what do you know about me but then he changed his mind. That was a question for later. Erik kept behind Charles for the rest of the way home. Erik really wondered how this kid was going to Oxford but after watching Charles remember the whole way home in the opposite direction he understood.

Charles got to the door and looked back at Erik with an impatient face, "Keys!"

"Coming!" Erik said putting in an irritated tone but actually finding it quiet cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**TV's and Scotch **

**Authors Note: AGAIN,I GIVE YOU FULL RIGHTS TO BE ANGRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. I think the worst part is actually editing it. I have already started on the next chapter so I hope that will make the next update faster. I AM SO SORRY GUYS! Also thank you for all the reviews. I think without them I would have quit. They mean a lot to me. **

* * *

When Charles and Erik got inside of the house they throw all of their bags on the table. Charles grabbed his bottle of scotch and a glass and headed for the couch. Erik ripped open the 12 pack of beer and grabbed one. He took a sip before he started going through the bags to put them away. First thing he did was pull out the can of tomato's, fresh herbs, and box of pasta. Simple but good dinner. He could hear the white noise of the news and then he heard the springs on the couch moan in relief. Erik turned around and saw that Charles had gotten up and started going through the bags too. He looked up to Erik and smiled, "Felt bad for not helping. Also I did not want to look like an ass."

Erik smiled back, "You can just put all the stuff away. You don't need to help with dinner."

"Thank you," Charles said as he started to lean into the fridge to put something away.

Erik leaned back a bit from sink we're he was filling up the pot of water to get a better view of Charles's butt. It looked really good in those jeans. Then Erik snapped out of it and turned back to the, now overflowing, pot of water with red staining his cheeks.

Charles put everything away and went back to the TV. Erik started and noodles and the sauce. Whenever he had spare time, while cooking, he would sit with Charles on the couch. When dinner was finally ready at 9 Charles voted on eating the paste right out of the pot. Erik grabbed two towels and two forks and sat the pot between them. Charles channel suffered until he found League of Extraordinary Gentleman on Encore.

When Sean Connery came on Charles pointed to the TV, "He is really hot in an older men sort of way."

Erik cocked his head to the side for a moment, "You could say that."

Then when Shane West came on Charles nodded his head to the TV again, "He is hot, too."

Erik started chuckled, "Charles, do find every man in this movie hot?"

Charles nodded his head, "Why yes, yes I do."

The watched the movie and eat there dinner. Charles got sauce all over him and he looked down, "Really, why did I think this was going to be a good idea?" Erik just looked at Charles and threw Charles his napkin.

After Erik finished his beer he started to drink out of Charles's glass of scotch. By the end of the night they were both sharing the bottle of scotch.

Charles looked at Erik, "You know Erik, you are quite amazing."

Erik looked at him for a moment, "You, Charles, are quite drunk." He mocked Charles English accent but it was corrupted by his own German accent.

Charles laughed, "I am drunk most of the time. I work just fine when I am like this."

Erik dropped his head back on the couch. The movie ended about 5 minutes ago. Charles dropped so his head was resting his head on a pillow. Erik looked at him, "Bed?"

Charles stared at the tv, "What time is it?"

Erik looked at the clock on the microwave, "11".

Charles sat up, "Fine."

Erik got up and put the pot in the sink filling it up with water. Charles walked over to the kitchen behind Erik. He put the empty scotch bottle into the recycling. Charles let the bottle crash into the bin. Erik smirked, "Burying the dead solider?". Charles nodded his head, "He was a good man, and he was good to us."

Erik looked at the Charles. He was small, not tiny, but more like fun sized. He wondered what this person would turn into. Probably some smart guy you see on the news all the time finding some new science crap.

Charles started up the stairs and went straight to his room to lie on his bed. Erik walked up stairs a minute later and leaned against Charles's door way. "Are you going to change?"

Charles shook his head and whined into the bed, "No!"

"Is this what you're always like when you get drunk?" Erik asked. If he is the alcohol cabinet might get a baby lock put on it.

"No, it's cause you let me finish off the bottle." Charles said as he sat up in bed and started to pull his shirt off.

Erik did not notice what Charles was doing until Charles started to undo his own belt. Erik reached for the door in haste and he closed himself out. When the door slammed Charles turned around, "Why'd you close the door?" His words were slightly slurred.

Erik says through the door, "Charles, you are stripping down."

"Oh, yeah," Charles mumbled. He was too drunk to think that this was wrong. He got up and started looking for a clean pair of boxers.

Erik heard him moving around through the door, "So, tomorrow I have to go to work a bit. It's only for an hour so I am going to leave early. If you are not up I will leave you a note."

He heard footsteps make their way to the door. Charles opened it and looked at Erik. He had an old t shirt on and a pair of boxers. "What time are you leaving?" Charles asked his head cocked to the side.

Erik looked down at him, "Around 9."

"Then can you please wake me up when you leave," Charles knew if he slept past 10 then he would be a mess for the rest of the day.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," Charles sounded less drunk then a few minutes ago. The redness in his cheeks gave it away though. "Goodnight Erik," Charles grinned.

"Goodnight," Erik got an odd urge to play with Charles's hair or touch his face. His face hardened a bit when he noticed this. He stopped himself and started to walk down the hall to his room.

Charles watched him walk down the hall wondering if he did something wrong. He shrugged and started walking to the bathroom with the goal to brush his teeth. By the time he finished brushing his teeth he had multiple spots of toothpaste on his face. This made him question whether if he know where is mouth was or not. He was also thinking about why he thought it was a good idea to drink the whole bottle.

He started back to his room and saw Eric's door open and light on. Charles had to force himself to keep on the path to his room. He flipped the light off and fell on the bed. He was barely able to pull the covers up before he fell asleep.

Erik got up from his bed when he heard Charles flop on his own. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, too. Unlike Charles, Erik did not have to wash large amounts of toothpaste off of his face. He went back into his room and turned the lights off. He was going to read but he had changed his mind while he was in the bathroom. By an odd coincidence the head of Charles's bed was pressed against the same spot Erik's was in his room. He could hear Charles heavy breathing through the wall. For once he was happy about the poor quality of insulation in the walls. Erik was able to fall asleep peacefully which was something that has not happened in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coffee and Bed**

**Authors note: I ... I am so sorry. I have not updated for about two months now. I can give you a thousand reasons but that will do nothing and you do not deserve that. You deserve more chapters and a end to this story. I will do everything to give you that. It might take a while but I promise I will try. Please enjoy. I know there will be many mistakes because I quick edited so I could finally just get this up. Please excuse them. I am so sorry. **

* * *

Its 8:45 and Erik is lying in bed listening to his iPod. He had listened to Charles breathing for 15 minutes before. He felt bad for doing that so he put his iPod on. After the fifth song Erik pulls out his headphones and sits up in bed. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, stretching. He had planned on getting dressed now but then decided that staying in boxers for a few moments longer would not hurt.

He walked down to Charles's room and looked in. Charles was sprawled out on his stomach with the sheets riding at his hips. Erik walked over and put his hand on Charles's back and gave him a slight shake. Charles groaned but didn't open his eyes. Erik did it again, "Come on Charles, wake up."

Charles buried his head into the pillow, "Give me 5 more minutes, love."

Erik rolled his eyes at his new pet name. "5 minutes, that's all," Erik pulled the blanket up Charles's back a bit and walked out of the room.

Charles rolled his head a bit to see Erik walk out. He smiled.

Erik got downstairs and starts making coffee for himself. He then warmed up water for Charles' tea. He grabbed the newspaper that was laying right outside there door. He heard two girls downstairs laughing. Erik did not mind them. They were kind more often than not and did not make too much noise or play music loud.

He went back inside and grabbed his coffee, noticing it was almost 9. Okay, so no leisurely reading the paper. He grabbed the cup of hot water and put a tea bag in it. Erik grabbed his and Charles's mug to start to head up stairs. He set his mug in his room and started walking toward Charles's. He found Charles with the blankets pulled up to his shoulders and asleep. Erik put the cup on the bedside table. Erik had no clue if Charles was awake or not. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter in it.

Erik walked back to his room and got dressed. He chugged his coffee and went down stairs to grab his keys and wallet.

Once Charles heard the car pull out of the driveway he finally sat up in bed. He takes a sip of tea and gets up to go to the bathroom. He came back into his room and saw the paper underneath the mug. He picked it up and started to read,

_Charles, I am going to work. Be back at 11. If you need me you have my number. When I get home we can go look around, if you really want to. Erik_

Charles grinned and got back into bed to sleep for another hour or two.

Erik got to work in about 15 minutes. The shop was closer to the college then the house was. He took out his keys and opened the shop door. He works at a music store and club. It's a store during the day that sells CDs and instruments. There is a movable door between the shop and the place next door. The other side is a club with a bar that's opens at night. Depending on the day the door might be open but usually it stays closed. Erik is the co-managers for it. His boss, a total bitch named Emma, owns it but Erik is paid to run the whole thing. It's called, "The Kids," but the back of all their shirts say, "The kids you shouldn't know."

Erik stepped in and examined the damage. It was not as bad as he thought but that's probably because Azazel was working last night. He walked around to the bar and jumped the counter with ease. It was something he always had done. He found the latch and flipping up the little piece if foldable counter. He always thought this was tedious. He counted the glasses, only 3 were broken. That was a good number for a Wednesday night. He did his routine fast today, he wanted to get home. He told himself it was not because he wanted to see Charles.

He counted the chair and the bar stoles. When through the back rooms and went through the bar again. He did not want to do the bathrooms; he never wants to do them. People did a lot of dirty crap in the bathrooms. Erik decided he would just check them and leave a note for Alex telling him to do it when he gets in.

It was around 10:30 when he finished everything. He decided he was going to go grab something to eat for him and Charles. He walked to the cafe two shops down and got two coffees, hoping that Charles did not just drink tea, and muffins. He got to his car and drive home. He walked into the house to see the two girl downstairs come out to leave "Oh, hi Erik," Alani said. She was the sweet one. Rogue, the other girl, was a bit gruff when you first met her. Then you find out she's a softy.

Erik nodded his head at them, his hands were full, "Good morning, girls."

Storm pointed to the two cups of coffee grinning, "Has he already cracked you? Impressive, we might have to meet him later today."

Erik just started to walk upstairs, ignoring the comment, "Bye Rogue. Have a lovely day Alani."

He heard Storm make a huff sound and Rogue laugh, "You too Erik."

Erik somehow opened the front door and set the bag of muffins on the counter. He noticed Charles was no where downstairs. He thought about if for a moment, "You've got to be kidding."

Erik started up the stairs with both of there coffees. He walked to Charles's room and looked in. Erik saw a bundle in the bed with the blankets almost covering the things head. Erik saw the cup empty on the bedside table. He smiled, "Come on Charles, get up."

The bundle moved, "Shut up, asshole."

Erik laughed he set the two cups of coffee down on beside table next to the empty mug. He laid down on top of the blankets next to Charles. Charles rolled over in the bed and Erik could she the bright blue eyes, "Are you really laying in bed with me?"

Erik nodded his head with a smug look on his face, "Yes I am until you get out of bed." He goes a grabs a book from Charles's stack on the floor. He flipped it over and saw the title "Pride and Prejudice." Erik tired to swallow his laugh, he did not succeed

Charles was looking a Erik from under the covers, "What?"

Erik smirked and looked at Charles, "Really, you're reading this?"

"It's a classic and its good, you ass," Charles stated.

"What's happened to your thing about not cussing?" Erik asked opening the book.

"I can decide not abide by that rule because everyone knows I am already intelligent. Also I just woke up, I am not morning person."

Erik was reading the first page, "I noticed."

Charles pulled the blankets over his head again. Erik grabbed them and yanked them back. If looks could kill Erik would be with his mother in hell at the moment. Erik gave a shark like smile, "Its around 10:45, you are not sleeping till noon."

Charles huffed, "Why, I do not know a rule against it."

Erik smirked, "You can sleep till noon if you are hung over or you shagged a girl all night long."

Charles stiffened Erik mentioned shagging a woman, "We'll I am hung over so the rule counts. Also don't even put guide line two in there it will never happen."

Erik looked at Charles. He felt the man's light tone disappear. He was not going to bring it up though, "I meant like really hung over. I bet you drink more then you did last night often. "

Charles slightly pouted, "Maybe."

Erik again gave a shark like smirk before he focused his attention on the book. Charles laid there a watched him. Finally after a few minutes Charles asked, "How long are you staying in my bed?"

Erik tuned the page, "Until you get up."

Charles made a whining noise and rolled back over in his stomach. He laid the trying to pull together enough energy to sit up. When he finally sat up Erik looked over at him, "Up know?"

Charles shook his head, "Nope."

Charles stumbled out of the bed and started to head for the bathroom. Erik started to put the book down when he heard the footsteps coming back. Charles was in the doorway again, "Don't get up."

"Are you keeping me hostage now?" His voice was monotone.

Charles shrugged, "Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better."

Erik chuckles, "Okay, I won't get up."

Charles went to the bathroom and stood there looking in there looking in the mirror for a moment. "I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him." Then he splashed water on his face, "Well, that did nothing." He then actually used that bathroom and came back to flop on the bed next to Erik.

Erik was reading the book. He had kicked his shoes off, "Feel better."

Charles nodded rolling over to look at Erik, "Better."

Erik nodded and went back to reading. Charles sat up to look out the window. "Hey Erik."

Erik looked at the man sitting up next to him, "Yes?"

"Where's the library?"

Erik sat the book down, remembering the page. He sat up right behind Charles, his mouth right next to the other man's ear, "It's right there." He pointed out to out over past the tree's to a large building.

Shivers travel through Charles's spine, "Thank you. Can you show me how to get there later?"

Erik laid back down on the bed, "Yeah, why do you need to go there anyway?"

Charles looked back at Erik. "I have a paper to finish."

Erik furrows his eyebrows. "Class has not started though."

Charles smiles. "Summer classes."

Erik sighs and closes his eyes. "I should have known."

Charles sits there for a moment. "Did you get breakfast?"

Erik nodded. "Chocolate pastries."

Charles jumped off the bed. "I call this meeting over." He starts to run down stairs.

Erik chuckles and gets up. He walks downstairs to see Charles sitting at the table with two plates and the bag in the middle. "Come on. I'm starving."

Erik gives his shark like smiles and sits down. "Okay, go first. Two things for each one of us."

Charles went in and grabbed the two pastries with the most chocolate. Erik smirked and took the other two.

Charles eats politely and slowly with a napkin in his lap. Erik eats lounged back in the chair. He couldn't help pointing it out, "So this is where your status shows."

Charles rolls his eyes. "It just my eating habit, like you have one. So when are we going to the library."

Erik smiles, scaring Charles a bit because of the way his lips curled up. "We'll go after you promise to make dinner tonight."

Charles furrows his eyebrows in frustration. "You promised to show me around."

Erik nods. "I did. I never said it would be free."

Charles huffed and eat another bit. "And I was starting to like you."

Erik smirks at the blue eyed man, "You love me."

"Ah, you wish, my friend." He finished off his tea and put the plate in the sink. Then he leans against the counter. "Do you want to take a shower? If so you can go first."

Erik smiled and stood up. He put his plate on top of Charles' in the sink. He leaned on the counter next to the man. "Thank you. Pack up your stuff while I'm in so we can leave after you finish."

Charles looked up at Erik. "Do I still have to make dinner?"

Erik chuckled and pushed off from the counter. "Why would that change?"

Charles wanted to kill Erik with the way he was looking at him. Somewhere in him also wanted to kiss him. "You are such an ass."

Erik turned around and bowed. "My pleasure, your majesty."

Charles grabbed the first towel he could reach and through it at him. "Next time that's a plate. Now go take your bloody shower."

Erik walked up the stair snickering, loving that he pissed of the kid that fast.


End file.
